Crystaline
by jkathyt
Summary: Draco/Hermione Draco and Hermione were best friends when they were little, but Lucius Malfoy put a stop to it. NOw, nine years later, the two are in their 6th year at Hogwarts and they find out that true friends always find ways to stick up for each oth
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! The story's title will make sense after a couple of chapters, or it won't. hehe. I hope you enjoy it and please please, please. r/r! Thanks~!  
  
This chapter just talks about things that just NEED to be said, or you'll get lost in the rest of the story. Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as any other person. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
On with the story then!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione Granger was five years old. She loved looking at books even if she didn't know what they meant.  
  
Her parents wanted her to go out and play with other kids some more, but she was very shy.  
  
On this particular day, Hermione was sitting under a tree singing the first song she had learned in her short 5 years of existance.  
  
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star  
  
How I Wonder What You Are Up Above the World So High, Like a Diamond in the Sky, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I Wonder What You Are  
  
As she finished the song, she saw a kid running to the other side of the tree she was sitting under.  
  
Hermione stood up and peeked around the tree.  
  
A boy with silverish-blonde hair was leaning against the tree.  
  
"Hello." Hermione said. The kid looked sideways at her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She noticed that he had gray, almost silver, eyes.  
  
"Why are you here at the park without any friends?" She asked.  
  
"I..My..I don't have any friends. My father won't let me." The boy replied.  
  
"I can be your friend! I've never had a friend before either! My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
They stared across the park at the playground where many other kids were playing.  
  
"Want to go play with me?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
From that day on, they had a very wonderful friendship.  
  
2 Years Later  
  
"No! Worms are disgusting, Draco!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Hermione, it's fun watching them."  
  
"Come over here and make a bracelet with me. Look at all the pretty beads." Hermione pointed.  
  
"Boys don't play with girl stuff. And why are you making them by hand. It's so slow! You can do it just like that with magic!" Draco snapped his fingers.  
  
"I don't know magic. Besides, it's fun."  
  
"Fine, then I'll make one just for you." Draco grinned at Hermione.  
  
They each concentrated on making the bracelets under the very tree they had first met each other 2 years ago. They were now seven years old.  
  
"Do you know magic, Draco?" Hermione asked while trying to put a blue bead on the string.  
  
"No, but I will someday, and I'll teach you Hermione. I don't think it's that hard." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Done."  
  
"I want you to have this." Hermione tied the bracelet around Draco's wrist.  
  
"And I want you to have this." Draco tied the bracelet around Hermione's wrist.  
  
"It will be a sign of our friendship." Draco and Hermione hugged each other. They didn't know that it would be the last time they would do that for a very long time to come.  
  
"I'll never go anywhere without it."  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
"Draco!" A cold voice broke through the silence.  
  
"What have I told you about Muggles? Get away from that filthy girl!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"So this is where you have been hanging out these 2 years! Come here again and you will wish you've never been born!" Lucius' voice carried out throughout the park, and people stopped to glare at the man.  
  
"Bye Hermione." Draco got out before his father pulled him away by the arm.  
  
"Bye Draco." Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? This isn't my best writing. I wrote it yesterday like at 1am just before I fell asleep. But I promise it will get better! In the meantime, review! 


	2. Chapter 2

What's up Peeps? Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this one and review! Thanks! And I'm also thinking of working on a story with someone else. Yea, so if you want to, when you review, tell me! Yay! Ok.  
  
Thank you soo much for the reviews you guys! Hehe I'm soooo happy. Yes, but I don't really even remember the people I used to know when I was like 5, and when I saw them like last week at this little party, I didn't even recognize them! But maybe that's just me. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I am sooo getting bored with writing this thing over and over, so use your imagination. You have one, right? Right.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
BEEP!  
  
Hermione Granger sat up in her bed still half asleep.  
  
She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth.  
  
Hermione raced downstairs after retrieving the backpack in her room. She stole toast from the toaster and raced out the door.  
  
As Hermione walked towards the park she had been walking to since she could remember, she ate her toast.  
  
It was a 5 minute walk from her house to the park.  
  
Hermioen took a deep breath. It was a wonderful summer day. The flowers were still in bloom even though fall was just around the corner. She walked to the tree she always sat under and brought out a book from her backpack.  
  
It was Summer of My German Soldier by Bette Greene. (a/n: * scowls * Hey, school book report. Ugh!) The book was pretty well written actually.  
  
Today would be the last day she could enjoy reading all day long ebcause tomorrow she had to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione had met Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley a week ago to buy their supplies, and she wasn't expecting them to be so.good-looking.  
  
She couldn't help it. She basically drooled. Harry had been working out as well as Ron, and they had grown taller since the last time she saw them. Harry had replaced his glasses with contacts so that you could see his adorable eyes better. Ron's hair had gotten redder, if that was even possible, and they looked better all in all.  
  
Now I did not change at all. She thought. Oh sure, she grew a couple inches and filled out in certain areas, but she didn't think it was noticeable enough.  
  
Hermione sighed and put the book down to check what time it was.  
  
11:15AM  
  
Right on time. Hermione got up and headed back home.  
  
She had spent 5 hours just sitting under the tree that she forgot about the time and was relieved that she wasn't late on her schedule.  
  
Now Hermione couldn't bear to be late to anything.  
  
Now could she?  
  
  
  
Draco sat up in bed for the first time in days.  
  
He still had aches all over his body, but at least they were bareable.  
  
He tried to stand up but the pain was too much.  
  
Draco grimaced.  
  
At least I get to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He thought.  
  
Draco thought back to 6 days ago, when he told his father that he would never become a Death Eater. His father had been so furious that after he was finished with Draco, he was barely alive.  
  
Thankfully, one of the house elves had been medically trained and Draco was cared for.  
  
He had slept for four days, and woke up only two days ago.  
  
His mother was terrified of his father.  
  
Draco didn't blame her. Getting hit by the Cruciatus almost every single day didn't really help the matter. She was already very fragile, delicate.  
  
He thought back to the first time his father every got mad at him. When he was five. Lucius had kicked him out of the house for a couple of hours for stealing a few cookies from the kitchen. During that time, he had met the first and only friend that he had ever had in his life. She was a muggle, but she had been so kind to him. He met her every single day. Even if it was rainy or snowy, Draco was always there, under the tree in the middle of the park.  
  
Until that one day 2 years after Draco had met the girl, Lucius found out and threatened to kill the girl in front of him if he ever saw him playing with her again.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. The beating he had gotten that day was painful.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at the bracelet in his hand that he had kept with him these years.  
  
It was the only thing that indicated that such a person had indeed been in his life at one point.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe. Sorry if this chapter was too short. I have a kind of writer's block on all the stories I'm writing, which is about like, 5. Even though I only have 2 chapters, I already have one, so please don't kill me. Hehe. In the meantime, it would do you well to review. You don't know, maybe it will push me to write another chapter. ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Lalalala! You guys like my singing? Hehe. And if you have time after finishing reading this story, please please oh please!!!!!!!! Go to my website, at http://www.geocities.com/kathyandmaile or http://www.geocities.com/kathyandmaile/index.html. It's not finished yet, but please! I would appreciate it very very much!  
  
Disclaimer: errrrrrrrrrr....  
  
  
  
"Bye Mother." Hermione hugged her parents.  
  
"Bye Father."  
  
"Bye Hermione!" Her parents called out as she went through the barrier at 9 ¾.  
  
"Toot Toot!" The Hogwarts Express whistled.  
  
Hermione smiled and started looking around for Harry and Ron.  
  
Instead, she saw Malfoy with a Prefect badge on.  
  
Hermione didn't know that she was staring at him, because he suddenly turned his head smirked at her.  
  
Hermione turned her head and blushed furiously.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Over here!" harry and Ron were waving to her from a window on the train. She eagerly ran into their compartment.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I've missed you!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"How have you been doing?"  
  
"We've missed you too, and I had a great time making Dudley nervous and scream during the summer." Harry grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Geez, I had to work for Percy the whole summer, and all I got were 3 measly Galleons." Ron pouted.  
  
"Well at least you got something. I never get anything from the Dursleys at all when I work for them." Harry sighed.  
  
"True."  
  
The train started moving, and soon afterward, none other than Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Granger, we're needed for the prefect meeting."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised. He didn't even throw an insult at them.  
  
"I better go guys. Don't want to be late."  
  
Harry and Ron just chose to glare at Malfoy.  
  
While they walked to the front of the train, Hermione noticed that Draco had a slight limp.  
  
She was about to ask him why, but a door opened, and Professor Dumbledore motioned them in.  
  
"Now that everyone is here we may begin." He smiled at them all.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you, so this will be very quick." Dunbledore looked around.  
  
Draco Malfoy flinched.  
  
"We will meet at the entrance to the Great Hall right after dinner so we can take you to the rooms you will be living in for the rest of this year. That is all, and you may leave."  
  
Hermione stood up so abruptly that she hit Draco's leg.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but winced in pain.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
But Draco just left the room.  
  
Hermione stared after him, but just shrugged and went back to where Ron and Harry were waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
All through dinner, Hermione kept silent. Harry and Ron triend to get her to say something, but she would just shrug or nod.  
  
They finally gave up and talked about Quidditch until dinner ended.  
  
"You coming with us, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't live at Gryffindor tower anymore, remember?"  
  
"Oh yea." Ron said.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow then." Harry waved and started towards the stairs with Ron close behind.  
  
"Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagoll called out.  
  
"Oh, yes, Professor McGonagoll." Hermione joined the other group of prefects.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
The grou p followed Professor McGonagoll until they reached a portrait of a Lady with Long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was sitting next to a man who appeared to be her husband.  
  
"Password?" The lady asked.  
  
"Kreme Pie."  
  
The portrait swung open and they walked into a cozy looking room with a fireplace, couches, and three bookcases with many books.  
  
Then there were six doors. One for each of the prefects and the heads. The doors had their names on them.  
  
"I will leave you here, and the mirrors in your rooms transform into a door leading to your house common rooms." Professor McGonagoll swiftly left the room.  
  
To Hermione's disgust, her room was right next to Malfoy's.  
  
Hermione walked into her room.  
  
There was a bed that was twice the size of the ones she slept in last year when she wasn't a prefect.  
  
The whole room was red and gold with the exception of a few things.  
  
Hermione guessed that the others were the exact same except with their own house colors.  
  
'My very own bathroom.' Hermione thought. 'Neat.' (a/n: hehe. Sorry couldn't resist. I just had to put that in.)  
  
Hermione changed into her pajamas and went right to bed without another thought.  
  
  
  
Sorry that was soooo boring. I didn't know what to say. I was very very tired. Don't stop reading now, wait until the next chapter. It gets.better.hehe.  
  
And I have to take stupid tests to get into IB for high school! Ugh! Even though I've been in IB ever since like kindergarten, I hate all the tests! Sigh I may never be able to have a social life again. Oh well. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am running out of ideas.er. frowns this is like the shortest chapter so don't kill me. Please! I'm already stressed out as it is. IB tests and all that. So no flames for this chapter please!  
  
I need a beta-reader person or whatever you call these people. Please on the e-mail, name it beta reader and answer the following questions. Name, Nickname(s), did you ever beta read for anyone else before?, how old are you, have you written any stories, and what is your username at ff.net. Thank you so much. I'll pick 2 or three people by the end of this week, if I have anyone who wants to beta for me. Hehe. Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
Mystic Queen- Here's my update! Yay!  
  
Hermile- I'll try to, but it's kinda hard for me.  
  
Jase- I bet you were! Lol. I think every baby is cute. Except for that one that kept making farting noises.that was nasty.  
  
Junsui Chikyuu - Ahh!!!!!!!! Run away! Mad person on the loose! Hehe. Thanks for liking the story. But what does ja ne mean? Huh?..  
  
Ace- Short short. Yup  
  
Louise G - Hm.now what am I supposed to do? Um..I guess I'll just never finish this story! Muahaha! Jk! Lol  
  
Claudia Malfoy - Thanks!  
  
PunkyPrincesss13- Is this fast enough for you? I hope so!  
  
Michele- This is what happens next. Yay  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up, Granger. Wake up!" Draco shook Hermione  
  
Hermione woke up. "Malfoy? What are you doing in my room?" she asked groggily.  
  
"You have to hurry up! We're going to be late for potions!"  
  
"What? Why didn't you get me earlier!" Hermione cried out, changing into her clothes faster than she had ever done before.  
  
"Draco, have you seen my bag?" Hermione asked, running around frantically.  
  
"I have it. Just hurry up." They raced down the almost empty corridors.  
  
Their tempers were coming back.  
  
"Hey Granger, did you know you called me Draco back there?" He sniggered. "Maybe I can call you Herm-own-ninny. Nice ring to it."  
  
Hermione glared. "There is no ring to it."  
  
Draco sniggered.  
  
They got to Potions just a few minutes too late. But surprisingly, Professor Snape wasn't there yet.  
  
The only two chairs left were at the back of the room  
  
They barely got into their seats when Snape came in.  
  
"We're making a Veritaswerum today. You will be working with the person next to you."  
  
Hermione glanced at Malfoy.  
  
Draco just looked straight ahead.  
  
"Use your books to help you."  
  
Hemrione took out her Potions book and started flipping through the pages.  
  
After about 30 minutes, the potion was brewing along quite nicely.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" Draco looked confused.  
  
"Why did you wake me up this morning?"  
  
"Because." But then Draco stopped and his face paled.  
  
"Malfoy..what..?"  
  
"What's that?" He half-whispered.  
  
Hermione looked at her wrist.  
  
"Oh, this. It's a bracelet. I've had it for about nine years."  
  
"Can I.can I see it?" He asked.  
  
"Um." she pondered for a moment, but there was no real harm in just showing him a bracelet, was there? "Ok."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide.  
  
The bracelet looked almost exactly identical to the one that he had. The beads were the same, and the string they were on.  
  
Hermione stared at him curiously.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
But she didn't get to finish because just then Draco ran out of the classroom while Professor Snape was yelling at him to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Short chapter. I know. But please review! I had to write a 2 page essay in half an hour and argh.hehe. Well, review or else I'll set my friend's mad ferret on you!  
  
And again. I need a beta-reader person or whatever you call these people. Please on the e-mail, name it beta reader and answer the following questions. Name, Nickname(s), did you ever beta read for anyone else before?, how old are you, have you written any stories, and what is your username at ff.net. Thank you so much. I'll pick 2 or three people by the end of this week, if I have anyone who wants to beta for me. Hehe. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ah! I'm back with another chapter! And, There's still 2 weeks left for you to be my beta-reader! I have around 30 people wanting to be one, but you can still try! Take 5 minutes and answer the next few questions and e- mail them to me. I will tell who are my beta-readers by e-mail and on Chapter 6. Thanks all!  
  
Please on the e-mail, name it beta reader and answer the following questions. Name, Nickname(s), did you ever beta read for anyone else before?, how old are you, have you written any stories, and what is your username at ff.net  
  
Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot. You better not steal it from me, or I will sue you.I could you know.my cousins a lawyer! *grins*  
  
Guess what? I saw Just Married Yesterday! And yesterday was Justin Timberlake's birthday! Ashton Kutcher is so hot! So is Tom Felton, by the way.  
  
~*~  
  
serenity- updating.now!  
  
Pottersdreamgurl89 - Thanks! Well, at least I post chapters up every other week.unlike some people who I've read and want them to post another chapter on, but they never do! It takes like 3 stinking months!  
  
Carla- Yea. Me too. I thought it was ORIGINAL. lol!  
  
Jase - A beta-reader is a person who reads over your story before anyone else and checks for mistakes and stuff.  
  
Draco's Angel- Me neither! The next few chapters are a blast! Even though they're really really short..oh well. It wouldn't make sense if I put them together though.so..short they are! This is actually one of my longer chapters. Oh my.  
  
Orangegirl- no!!! *sobs* how could you! I was going to tell them! *bawls* waaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Vix- Yes.the wraths of the mad ferrets are feared above all.  
  
Crystalnia - They can't, because their names are too hard! I dunno. Seriously.no..serious.  
  
*ME*- I love cliffhangers. They are what feeds the soul.NOT!  
  
Snapegirl- Yay!  
  
Kary- I know it's different *grins* I am unique. I am my own person! Muahahaha!  
  
Lani- Thanks! We get the results on the last week of February. I can't wait that long! Ah!!!!! Going insane!  
  
DolceEspressivo - I was going to post it earlier, but we had company over and those people are nosy, and I don't want them reading this.  
  
hedwig7up- I won't.*evil grin* at least I hope not.. *another evil grin* Yea, I'll be able to read more too. But then my parents don't want me to read too much. (  
  
animegirl-mika- actually no.. I really don't like what's her face, the main character. She creeps me out.  
  
Silverspark- It's called International Baccalaureate and you can check it out at www.ib.com! I think.yea.. *sniff*  
  
MysticalStormz - Yea. Me too.  
  
Kelly- Thanks! And just for you, this chapter! Well, for me too..but..  
  
crystal89- Thanks!  
  
Slim-Shady-Modeling-Baby - Yay! No flames! Though I've never gotten one.must be interesting..  
  
Yea, and these were the most reviews I have ever gotten in my life.though it's only been like a month since I've written on ff.net.but..oh well, keep reviewing!  
  
Thanks for all you who reviewed! They mean a lot to me!  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as potions ended, Hermione teared out the room.  
  
She raced down to the portrait which led to the prefects' common room.  
  
"Um, did you see a kid with blonde hair walk through? Uh, Draco Malfoy?" she asked the lady.  
  
"Not that I know of, dear. No one's in there right now." She replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Now where would Draco be right now, after Potions?  
  
Hermione hit herself on the head.  
  
'Of course, everyone's down at dinner!'  
  
'But wait, why am I even LOOKING for him?' she thought.  
  
'BECAUSE.you want to ask him why he ran out of the classroom like that.'  
  
Hermione chewed on her lower lip.  
  
"Ah, what the heck!" She cried out loud, and ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*  
  
(Meanwhile..)  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin Common room, a tired look on his face.  
  
He had been doing a lot of thinking. Should he tell Hermione that she was his best friend when they were little? Or not?  
  
If I tell her, what would her reaction be like?  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Oh Dracky Poo! There you are!" Pansy exclaimed, running in wearing the most horrific outfit.  
  
Obviously, she was trying to impress someone. Most likely Draco. Her robes were the color of horse poop. She had put up her hair in a high ponytail with an orange ribbon. And her shoes, were a mix of blue and sickly green. Her skirt was hemmed up so high, he swore he could see that she was wearing nothing underneath.  
  
NO! Not.. "Pansy." He said, as coolly as possible at the moment.  
  
"Oh Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you!" She purred, hugging him from behind the couch.  
  
"I heard that there was going to be a ball this Christmas." Pansy said in what she thought sounded very sexy.  
  
"And I was wondering." she said, licking her lips.  
  
Draco already knew what she was going to ask. "No."  
  
"No?" Pansy drew back, looking hurt. "But Draco, I thought we were."  
  
"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT your boyfriend! I will never be! And you are NOT my girlfriend! Now would you please leave me alone!" Draco yelled out.  
  
Pansy was taken aback. "Fine, if that's what you want."  
  
She turned away from him. But when she was right next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she looked back, and whispered so he couldn't hear.  
  
"I'll get you someday, Draco. No matter what. Even if it means to killing."  
  
And with that, Pansy walked out.  
  
*~*  
  
'Damn! He's not here!' Hermione thought.  
  
She glanced at the Slytherin table for what felt like the 1000th time.  
  
Just then, Malfoy walked in and sat in his usual seat right between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione stared at him, trying to get him to look up, but not succeeding.  
  
"You're quiet today, Hermione." Ron said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes and chicken.  
  
"That's disgusting Ron. Close your mouth!" She groaned.  
  
"So Hermione, are you coming with us to Gryffindor Tower tonight, or are you just going to do your homework in your room?" Harry asked, trying to send a message with his eyes to Hermione as well.  
  
But Hermione didn't get it.  
  
"Um. straight to bed." Hermione said, still staring at Draco.  
  
Harry and Ron traced the direction of her eyes and saw that she kept staring at Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Hermione?! Why are you staring at that git Malfoy for?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood up to go back to the prefects common room just then, without touching any of the food on his plate.  
  
"Guys, I gotta go. Homework." Hermione answered, not paying attention to her friend's surprised faces, and followed after Malfoy.  
  
*~*  
  
"Kreme Pie."  
  
"Malfoy! Wait up!"  
  
Draco stopped halfway through the portrait, and waited for Hermione.  
  
"I thought you were going to call me Draco?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. So what do you want Granger?" He asked while they both walked through the portrait and into the common room.  
  
"Well.uh.I was just wondering."  
  
"Well, talk. I don't have all day you know." Draco stated, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Fine. Why did you run out of Potions today?" Hermione said.  
  
Now it was his turn to stutter.  
  
"Um..uh.well."  
  
Draco kept running his hands through his hair.  
  
"What I mean is..um.. why do you want to know anyway?" He shot back.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"And you stuttered just to ask me a simple question. How touching (more like how sweet..). You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a crush on me!"  
  
"You wish." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco gave a fake yawn.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"All ready? It's not even 7 o'clock!" She asked.  
  
"Well, I did have a busy day you know."  
  
"Yeah? Doing what?" Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Oh shut up. I can't concentrate. Go do whatever it is that you do." Draco snapped while waving a hand.  
  
"Concentrate on what?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa! This is a really fast update... but anyways... ff.net said that it won't be up and running next week, so I thought why not, and decided to post it this week. A week earlier. But..if 20 or more people review, not only for this chapter, but for other chapters too, I will update EVERY SINGLE WEEK. Hehe. That's updating pretty fast considering other people who update like once every three months...but I also write shorter chapters too...anyway. Yea. So..read and review!  
  
Oh yea, and the beta-reader... Since it's a week early, I'll still have to wait another week. ( Sorry for the delay guys! But...if you want to be my beta-reader...  
  
Please on the e-mail, name it beta reader and answer the following questions. Name, Nickname(s), did you ever beta read for anyone else before?, how old are you, have you written any stories, and what is your username at ff.net  
  
And I have over 40 people so far...so....thanks guys! I'll e-mail the people who are going to become my beta readers and I will tell the others on my next chapter. Chapter 7. So... yea.  
  
~*~  
  
A few words for my very fine reviewers...  
  
Jase- hey, I would, except I can only get on the computer on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. ( Sad. Yes, I know. But if you don't mind that, I'll be your beta-reader!  
  
Junsui Chikyuu - oh yea.. I took japanese lessons once, but the teacher was freaky. He was like bald and..ugh. He didn't teach very well either *frowns*. Anyway, Just Married..yea. That other guy was sooo utterly annoying! Ugh. But the plot would have been good if they just took out some of the really stupid parts...  
  
And tom felton is soooo hot. Of course he is!!!  
  
Ja ne !!!!!  
  
MysticalStormz - updating..now! Actually, I have already written up to chapter 16..hehe  
  
animegirl-mika - a bit...muahahahaha. I am soo evil. I am. Even to my friends at school..  
  
Ellie- thanks! You still haven't e-mailed me back yet though.....*growls*  
  
slytherin-cool - hehe. I would have never noticed. The name change was sooooo different. Hehe. Orange girl. I would have loved that name. Hehe.  
  
Kaitiland - Too much dialogue? No....well. At least I don't think so. Some of the best writers at ff.net use only dialogue..but...I'll keep that in mind next time!  
  
I got far fewer reviews for this chapter. So...I will make the next chapter much better. Not this one though..I had to make a cliffie. Haha. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~ "Damn Malfoy!" Hermione screamed out when she got in her bedroom.  
  
*~*  
  
For days after that, whenever Hermione saw Draco, she saw that he had bags underneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept for weeks.  
  
Harry and Ron took to pestering her and were mad when she wouldn't tell them "what was up with her."  
  
"Hermione," Ron whined. "what's up with you?"  
  
Harry joined in the whining. "Yeah. You barely even talk to us anymore or come up to see us at Gryffindor tower anymore!"  
  
"I just have too much on my mind right now, guys." Hermione replied.  
  
"Sure ya do. Thoughts about some boy?" Ron asked, interested.  
  
"Ron......" Harry warned.  
  
"Because I know someone that does."  
  
"Ron......!"  
  
"And Harry here...." Ron was getting excited now.  
  
"RON!" Harry said loudly and punched Ron hard on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! Harry! What.....?" But he didn't get to finish because Harry started pulling him.  
  
"Ah.... we gotta go, Hermione. Er...homework." Harry then dragged Ron off by the arm up a staircase.  
  
"That was....interesting." she said.  
  
"What was?" A voice asked behind her.  
  
Hermione had an idea of who it was, and when she turned around, she guessed right.  
  
"So you're talking to me now?" Hermione sarcastically asked.  
  
Draco Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"Never mind then." And he walked slowly away, half slouched.  
  
"Wait, why are you so nice to me now?"  
  
He shrugged again.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
Hermione blinked.  
  
Did she hear right? 'I have my reasons?' was he....  
  
But before she could ask him what that meant, he suddenly talked.  
  
"Hey, Hogsmeade this week. Come with me?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione searched his face. He didn't SEEM like he was messing with her mind.  
  
He looked very tired actually.  
  
It was her turn to shrug (a/n: contagious, eh?)  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco smiled. He suddenly didn't look as tired anymore.  
  
"Great. I'll meet you at the entrance hall."  
  
A person gasped and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Short chapter. I have to get started on a 30 minute presentation for English and it's like all our grade. I'll flunk it if I don't do the full 30 minutes, so....next chapter will be longer. I promise! And....if 20 PEOPLE REVIEW, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER A WEEK EARLY. Ah.....so, you know what that means! Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! 20 people have reviewed, much to my pleasure, and so here is the next chapter! Muahahahahaha! I really want to see your faces when you read this. Anyway, review.oh, 20 people again, and then the next chapter! Hehe. Ok  
  
Disclaimer: My story, I dare you to steal it.my cousin's a lawyer! I have a lawyer! *cackles*  
  
~*~  
  
Vix - yes ma'am! I'm on it! I actually already have up to chapters 20 written... Hm...  
  
Junsui Chikyuu - Me? Poor little me mean? Never! Did you write that review from school? *gasp* I'm shocked! Lol. Yea. Hermione, if you get tired of Draco, you know who to call. *grins* muahahaha  
  
hedwig7up- The next chapter? Huh? Oh no! Where did it go! I deleted it!. Ahh...guess no more chapters...hehe bye the way, what does rn mean? Lol. I'm so clueless..  
  
Mrs. Dani cookie- never!~ haha  
  
Stephanie- hahaha. That is the mystery question of the week..who?  
  
Maisoui- ok!  
  
DolceEspressivo - I'm an evil person? Since when? Looks around at all the other people. Waa!!!! (  
  
Arial- Awww..but then I can't make cliffhangers!  
  
slytherin-cool - The bags under his eyes? Hahaha. Something has happened. And no, asking to Hogsmeade was just 'in the moment' he just suddenly asked. Like that. Hehe. The bags under his eyes are from something...that has....happened.  
  
Neko-chan- you're dying? Oh no! Call the police! There's a suicider ( is that a word?) here! Lol  
  
MysticalStormz - yay! I did get those 20 reviews. And all from people like you! ( sorry, was watching a weird commercial that said that....well..kind of..)  
  
Belle- 20 people for the next one too! My friend told me to make it 30 people, but I'm not that evil. Or am I..  
  
Alessandra- tis gracias!~  
  
Reader- You can count on me to finish~!  
  
Lady-Lydia- hehe. Thank you!  
  
Snapegirl- It's been a week, so here it is!  
  
Keep reviewing!!!  
  
~*~  
  
He had a shocked look on his face and people stared as he walked by.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
After he dragged Ron off before he told Hermione about his feelings, Ron had confronted him.  
  
"Harry, either you tell Hermione about your feelings, or I'm going to tell her. You choose." Ron said.  
  
Ron also told him that time was running out, that other guys were starting to notice her too.  
  
So Harry went back to where they left Hermione, wondering, hoping she was still there, and saw her with Malfoy.  
  
Their worst enemy.  
  
Harry saw Hermione talk to a 'normal' looking Malfoy talking very nicely to her.  
  
Nice wasn't a word he was used to putting together with Malfoy.  
  
Harry also saw Hermione say "yes" to Malfoy on going to Hogsmeade this weekend.  
  
'My Hermione, is going to Hogsmeade, with that slimeball!' Harry thought.  
  
"Nobody takes my Hermione away from me." Muttered Harry.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled, running into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron took one look at her face and knew.  
  
"So, he asked you?" Ron excitedly asked.  
  
"Who asked me what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why, Harry of course!"  
  
"Ah, nope. Don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen him since he dragged you off." She grinned. "By the way, why did he drag you off?"  
  
But before Ron could give an answer, or say anything else at the moment, Hermione just kept right on talking.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm nog going to Hogsmeade with you."  
  
"Ah, so you want some alone time with Harry too?" Ron asked interested.  
  
"Harry? What does anything have to do with Harry?" asked Hermione. "And why would I want so ALONE TIME with Harry?" She said disgustedly. She then put a hand to Ron's forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Ron?"  
  
"Fine." He muttered. "He hasn't asked you yet?!" Ron prayed silently.  
  
"Asked me what?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you OR Harry..." she looked at Ron as she spoke this. "Because, I'm going with.. someone else." And she blushed a little at this.  
  
She bounded off before Ron could ask who.  
  
Just then, Harry came through the portrait hole looking pale, like he just saw Neville making out madly with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Harry! You haven't asked yet! And Hermione's going with someone else to Hogsmeade. I told you it might have been too late..." Then Ron got a good look at Harry's face.  
  
"You okay mate?"  
  
"I...I'm fine." Harry pushed Ron out of the way and walked slowly up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.  
  
Ron looked curiously after Harry, but figured it was nothing big, and walked off wondering if anyone wanted to play chess.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco was actually having a good time with Hermione at Hogsmeade. He had his doubts, of course, but now they were gone.  
  
He actually had no idea why all of a sudden he asked Hermione to go with him, but maybe it was because..  
  
Hermione was having too much of a good time, practically dragging Draco through stores pointing out things saying "Oooh, Draco! Have you ever seen something like that?" or, "Wow. It's so pretty. I wish I had one."  
  
Draco would, of course, being the gentleman, offer to buy it for her, taking out his wallet, getting a weird look from Hermione, but she always politely declined the offer. So every time, he put his wallet back in his pocket without buying anything.  
  
Then after a couple of hours, they went to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks where they got a lot of weird looks. From Hogwarts students and just other witches and wizards alike.  
  
They were now walking back to Hogwarts after a fun-filled day.  
  
"I had a great time today, Draco." Hermione looked over at him. "Thanks."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione in turn.  
  
Hermione was smiling so brightly he swore she was brighter than the sun.  
  
"Anytime. But it...wouldn't have been fun without you."  
  
Hermione looked absolutely delighted, for some absurd reason.  
  
Draco just said those things to make sure she would like her enough to not hit him when he told her that they were 'friends' when they were little.  
  
That was the only reason.  
  
Of course.  
  
Draco gave hermione a grin and pushed some of his hair out of the way with his right hand when Hermione stopped walking abruptly.  
  
She had seen it  
  
~*~  
  
20 REVIEWS AGAIN for the story up a week later. If not, I'll post the next chapter in..oh...say...3 weeks. Haha. I am sooooooo evil. But...who's not who likes Draco Malfoy? Anyway..the moment you've all been waiting for, the person who's going to be my beta-reader...  
  
DRUMROLL PLEASE!  
  
And it's...(in a fake announcer's voice)  
  
audrey with the username cutiechik02 and ...  
  
Lianna with the username Scamber Dragon !  
  
Thank you all of you who have tried and just tried to be my beta-reader. I know you are just crying right now. Um. Oh yea, and my beta-readers will get an e-mail from me in a couple of days. And if you don't review my fic, I'll kill you. Haha. Jk. Anyway...click the purple button down there to do what I told you to do from the first day you've ever read this fic.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
And I'm going to repeat it because they said it's good and they remember it more.  
  
So..  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Thank you and I wish you all a good night (morning, evening, afternoon, whatever) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this earlier! I was at a sleep-over at my friend's house yesterday. Yea. And.um.this wasn't read by my beta-readers yet, so...lol. The next chapter will be read by my beta-readers and stuff.  
  
You know the Bachlorette? And Ryan Sutter won? He went to my school. Lol. Some of the teachers knew him and they showed us pictures of him and he has a really big head. Er...never mind. Lol.  
  
I am kinda pissed off right now, because LiveJournal deleted my account for reasons unknown to me. Grrr... and I need that code thing and I don't have it. ( so sad. Yes. I know. Anyway, if you have a code thing that you want to give me *wink wink* I'm always open!  
  
Thank you soooooo much for all of you that reviewed. I had a fun time reading them all. Lol. Please review on my other stories as well.  
  
~*~  
  
To my most faithful reviewers....  
  
MysticalStormz - Wow! The next chapter actually appeared! Amazing! Lol. Don't mind me. I have a weird sense of humor.  
  
Snapegirl- Whoever said I was nice, was wrong. Lol. Muahahahaha.  
  
Hermi Lu- Of course cliffhangers mess with your brain. That's what they're supposed to do! Hehe  
  
Pottersdreamgurl89 - I have more chapters already written out all the way to the end. Yup yup!  
  
no one you know- No! You can't lose interest! No! You'll break my heart! Lol. Jk.  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby - Yes. *Sigh* But I got into my choice high school! Yes! Now I can get to college easier. Ooh baby! *starts dancing*  
  
Jase- Yes, cliff hangers are really fun to write.  
  
hedwig7up- Horrible cliffie? Lol. I know. That's what makes me happy. Hahahaha  
  
I'm evil. I know.  
  
Crystalline Lily - I'll try to write longer stories and yes, Draco was a little OOC, but he will be back in Character in the next couple of chapters. It's funny how it's your name. Yay! Then you can make other people read it too! lol.  
  
It's soo funny how many times you reviewed! Thank you!  
  
DolceEspressivo - I usually love cliffies sometimes. They make me wait until the story comes out. And who ever said that I was nice. Eh? Lol  
  
slytherin-cool - no!!!!! How could you figure it out? *sobs* Actually, probably everyone knew. Lol. But anyway, you can read this and review! *grins*  
  
All4DaEstrada - *sobs* I feel so special. Thanks for putting it in your favorites!  
  
DmandOBrhot, Tracy, Ace, Jess, bubbles-123, Sky*Angeli, East Angel, Dark- grrl2002 - People who said that they loved my story or begged me to go on..... THANK YOU A BUNCH! You really made my day! And made me write the whole story in a week. Lol.  
  
I'm sorry if I missed some other people.  
  
I am a favorite for 15 people now. Thank you all!  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh no.' Draco thought silently.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
She saw it.  
  
Hermione stared, her mouth agape.  
  
"Is that..." she stuttered.  
  
Hermione couldn't think.  
  
It was the bracelet.  
  
"Draco...I..." she said slowly.  
  
Draco couldn't bear it.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Bright amber brown eyes met his own silver gray ones, and they stared at one another.  
  
But her eyes filled with tears, and suddenly, without warning, she ran.  
  
Draco did nothing to stop her. He just stared at her quickly retreating figure, and sighed.  
  
'Should have known she would have done that.' He thought.  
  
And Draco walked slowly back to Hogwarts by himself, all laughter that was in his eyes before, gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione couldn't think.  
  
No, it couldn't be.  
  
But it was. She saw it with her own two eyes.  
  
She wiped away tears from her face. She didn't know why she was crying.  
  
She started running away from a shocked looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione ran all the way back to Hogwarts, and ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
She was sobbing by now.  
  
She ran up to the Girls' Dormitories and flung herself on her bed.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione had finally stopped crying and was huddled under her blanket, shivering.  
  
"Yes, oooohhh..that's very pretty.."  
  
"Oh yes..."  
  
Hermione could hear voices of the Gryffindors just come back from Hogsmeade after a fun-filled day.  
  
She wiped at her now dry cheeks and pretended she was asleep.  
  
"Yes, and did you see the look on Harry's face...?"  
  
Lavender and Parvati burst through the door talking about their day.  
  
Suddenly, their voices lowered into whispers and Hermione heard giggles coming from the two.  
  
"Hermione." Lavender whispered in her ear. "Wake up."  
  
Hermione just kept her eyes shut and prayed that her roommates would just go away.  
  
"Hermione." Parvati was now shaking her.  
  
She could do nothing else than to wake up, so she sighed and pulled down the covers from her face.  
  
The two girls stared at her.  
  
"What happened?" Lavender asked soothingly, sitting down on Hermione's left side while Parvati sat on Hermione's right.  
  
"Tell us." Parvati said after she was quiet for a while.  
  
"No, I don't..I don't think I want to...yet." Hermione whispered.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other in a way only best friends could.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But you know we're here if you need us, right?" Lavender asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Lavender and Parvati got up, looked once back, then walked out the door they walked in only moments before.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco walked in the Entrance Hall to Hogwarts just as dinner started.  
  
He looked for Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were talking animatedly to each other.  
  
Well, if pointing at food, talking in gibberish, and grinning was called talking.  
  
Draco went and sat by Goyle and looked down at his plate of food.  
  
He didn't know why, but after Hermione ran away from him, he felt lonely.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
No.  
  
Draco's hands curled up into fists under the table.  
  
Suddenly, he was mad.  
  
Malfoys should not be sad over stupid Muggles.  
  
He stared at his plate of spaghetti.  
  
There was a sudden noise and when he looked up, there came Potter, Weasley, and Granger through the door.  
  
Draco glared at Hermione.  
  
He suddenly lost the little appetite that he had before and stood up to go back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched him silently walk out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Muahahahaha. Chapter 8 finished! Next chapter will be longer. I hope. My brother got me into trouble and I got grounded for a while..and grrr...  
  
Anyway, review please! 


	9. Not a Chapter

Sorry guys! This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say that I've been really busy and all that and I couldn't update. I don't even have the chapter written! Though I have a really cool idea for a sequel...hehe.  
  
See, I've been busy trying to get into IB and I got in! Whoohoo!  
  
And then, my piano, violin, and clarinet teachers have been bugging me to practice because I have like 15 thousand million competitions in the next few months. *sigh*  
  
The teachers don't even think I have a life! And on top of that, I have to do a 30 minute presentation on Beethoven for school and I'm still only in 8th grade. ( Maybe if I go to high school in 9th grade they might take some of the load away...hehe. I can only hope. So, yea. This is just to tell you why I haven't updated.  
  
Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it! I hope by next week I'll have chapter 9 up. Um..so anyway...bye! 


	10. Chapter 9

Dudes I'm back! Sorry it's late but I'm going on a Spring Break Vacation thing! Whoo hoo! Well, It's not as cool as my other friends who are going to Hawaii and London. ( But.I'm still going ! heheh.  
  
As always, I'm still open for a live journal code! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Reviewers: I have so many reviewers that I decided I couldn't write back to all of them anymore Sorry bout that guys. ( But I have messages for a few of you.  
  
Ragcey, Jase, Kaitiland, casey, Leika Senara, no one you know, Crystalline Lily , sam, Lily of the Shadow , SilverMilleniumPrincess , Felicity, Mione- n-Draco4ever, LuckyGrl18424, Belle , pinkchicklet , DazzilinAngel555 , MysticalStormz, dmbabe, All4DaEstrada , DMandOBrhot , Snapegirl, MoshiMoshiQueen , ApollaHermione THANK YOU GUYS ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Sunshine- lol. That's great! A fellow IB-er.er.um.yea I figured that. It started getting harder after elementary and yea..hehe. Yea and I won't let Hermione go through a magical change because I also hate stories like that. They drive me crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
slytherin-cool - yup, I have more stuff to do than all my friends ( pretty sad because most of the time I can't do stuff with them even though they're all in IB too  
  
Scamber Dragon - plotting evily? No!!!!!!!!! Never! Kill! Ahahahahaha! *evil sinister laugh that echoes around the whole room* *pause* freaky.  
  
Junsui Chikyuu - ahaha. Yes. But my brother is nice most of the time. Except for a few times each month when he pisses me off majorly.but other than that..A-ok! Italian! Can you speak it? Lol. I wish I knew how to speak french (*sigh* so romantic *faints*), latin (cool language), greek (isn't this one of those "dead languages?"), german, aw heck, all the languages in the world! Ahahahaha! Fiona Shaw? Who's that? Sorry. I live under a rock.or that's what my friends say. They are such good friends. *rolls eyes* haha. Tom, don't worry, I forgive you for that time you almost murdered me with your freaky dog.  
  
Dude! You have laptops at your school? Crazy! My school is like so poor it's not even funny. The other junior high schools have like sound systems and stuff and we don't ( Ah, at least I get to go to high school for 9th grade! hahaha  
If I missed any of you..sorry~!  
  
Um.and I was going to say something, but I temporarily forgot.oh yes! Only one of my beta-readers read it so the other one, if you are reading this, please beta read the next chapter and if you don't, I will have you fire you *sniff * haha. I've never fired anyone before..  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Hermione watched as Draco passed her, Ron, and Harry out the two great big doors.  
  
Hermione stopped walking.  
  
Ron and Harry looked questioningly at her.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I left my..wand in my room."  
  
'Oh, great excuse Hermione!' she thought.  
  
Ron didn't believe her though. "Why do you need your wand?"  
  
"Um...I don't feel safe without it?" and Hermione ran out of there before they could stop her.  
  
And plus, Ron was feeling very hungry.  
  
"Look Harry, food!"  
  
*~*  
  
Pansy narrowed her blue eyes at Hermione who just ran out of the great hall.  
  
"Little mudblood bitch. Trying to take Draco away from me." She muttered.  
  
"I wonder what she's up to, running after my Draco...hm.."  
  
And with that, Pansy followed Hermione out the Great Hall.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco had only just left the Hall when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Draco, wait."  
  
He stopped, and turned around.  
  
It was her.  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet for she quite suddenly could not look at him.  
  
"I..I'm sorry about.."  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
"Well? Spit it out."  
  
"I..I'm sorry about today." She stuttered.  
  
Draco stared at her brown chestnut hair.  
  
"I guess I was just...shocked. I wasn't thinking. It was rude of me to just leave like that." She looked up hopefully.  
  
All the anger that he watned to throw at her disappeared the moment Hermione looked into his eyes.  
  
Her warm brown eyes had a look in them that pleaded him for forgiveness.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to try to say something nasty to her but..  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Hermione smiled at him nervously.  
  
They stood there in the hallway avoiding each other's gazes for a couple of minutes.  
  
Draco looked around.  
  
Soon, some kids would be finished with dinner and coming out into the halls.  
  
"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower." He said the first place he could think of.  
  
Hermione's mouth slightly opened in surprise but she agreed.  
  
'Oh great job Draco.' Draco mentally hit himself.  
  
Isn't going to the Astronomy Tower going to feel a bit...romantic?  
  
The cool night air hit their faces as they stepped out into the tallest tower at Hogwarts.  
  
They stood together looking up at the brightly shining stars when Hermione spoke.  
  
"I should have remembered it was you." She whispered softly.  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"The blonde hair. Gray eyes. I always loved your gray eyes. How could I ever forget the gray eyes? And the name. It's so unique. Draco." She chuckled a little. "Draco..."  
  
Draco half-smiled a little in the dark. He tried to hide it with his hand, but he didn't need to. Draco didn't want Hermione to think he had changed.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
That sent a warm tingling feeling through Draco. Never had anyone said it so honestly to him before.  
  
"I missed you too..Hermione."  
  
For some reason unknown to Draco, Hermione had tears in her eyes that looked just about to break the dam and fall.  
  
He timidly raised a hand and wiped it off.  
  
Hermione suddenly threw her arms around him.  
  
Draco was shocked by her behavior, but very slowly, his arms went around her small frame and hugged the girl back.  
  
He thought he heard a door slam close, but shook his head, thinking it was his imagination.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
On the other side of the door was none other than a very pissed off looking Slytherin.  
  
Pansy Parkinson.  
~*~  
  
Review as always, but.I'm going to have a poll thingy. What do you think Draco would name his son? Please tell me! It's for a..story of mine..  
  
You know my friends call me crazy. crazy??? i was crazy once... my parents locked me up in an eensy-weensy room. with a hole in it! and in that hole were RATS!! RATS??!! I HATE rats!! they drive me CRAZY! crazy??? i was crazy once... 


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you's go to... ( and thanks for giving me ideas for Draco's son's name ...whew! Got it all out! *thumbs up* oh yes, and all you nice people who added me to their faves list! *grins*)  
  
Nicole, East Angel, Pottersdreamgurl89 , Mistress del Mare, my immortal, DolceEspressivo, SecretDestiny , DazzilinAngel555 , girl-malfoy , Calm Serene , Xtreme Nuisance , stephanie, DiOsA4u  
  
All4DaEstrada - Hey! You stupid! I was going to name them Oliver Jordan! What is wrong with you?! Lol. You stole my name!~ Actually, I got a name. And it's really good. *evil laugh* ahahaha. A person from my D/Hr Yahoo Group gave me the idea..  
  
Snapegirl - Loony? Who said I was loony?! *pouts*  
  
Ellie- You know what? D/Hr is MY favorite too! Lol. Coincidence? I think so!  
  
Junsui Chikyuu- Dude, excuse me..but BROTHER school? We have sister schools only. Ahaha. Sorry. That made me crack up even though I have nooo idea why. That was kinda stupid but you know what, ......I forgot. Anyway, I haven't gone to school for like 6 days anyway and it's not because of spring break, it's because of snow days! Ahaha. And my brain is now dead thank you very much! So what if I don't know what language is the dead language? I don't care! Do you?! Lol. I'm bored... It sometimes works. Hehe. So go to it, my dear fellow! Ah..Fiona Shaw. Now I know who that is...but who's Fleetwood Mac? Sorry. I only know four celebrities. Justin Timberlake, Orlando Bloom, Emma Watson, and Tom Felton. Lol~! By the way, this kid at my school looks like Legolas! Ooh!!!!!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan - Hey, hey! Thanks!  
  
Mysticpixie - hehe! That one was wicked! But ujournal.org or whatever needs codes now :'( *tears* yes. I know. But thanks anyway!~  
  
Sweet Sorrow - Yes, of course it's a D/Hr! I never was on any other ship!  
  
Hiei the price o the firedemons- Wicked cool names I tell you! Marvelous!~  
  
Hota-chan- And bloody brilliant to you, my dear good friend!  
  
slytherin-cool - IB is like this school thing..I can't explain it. It's International Baccalaureate. I think the website is www.ib.org but I'm not sure...ahh...And I have always been in the ship for D/Hr!!!!!!!  
  
Jase- I love cliffhangers! They give more reviewers! *wink* Ah...a war one. I better go read it!  
~*~  
  
Pansy Parkinson fumed.  
  
'That stupid Gryffindor girl is taking my dear Draco away. She will pay.'  
  
And Pansy grinned evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table very tired. She and Draco had stayed up late at the Astronomy Tower the day before so she didn't know that she was eating her cereal with orange juice.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Ron poked her in the shoulder.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione woke up from her doze and gazed at Ron. "What?"  
  
"Do you know what you're eating? I mean, I know I eat weird, but that's just disgusting!" Ron and Harry looked questioningly at her.  
  
But she was already half asleep.  
  
Hermione groaned when Harry tried to wake her awake and swatted his hand away.  
  
"Leave me alone." She muttered, her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Then almost instantly, they popped back open and she suddenly stood up.  
  
Ron and Harry jumped from where they were sitting.  
  
"POTIONS!" Hermione screamed and ran out the Great Hall with two bewildered looking boys trailing her.  
  
Hermione turned right and was a bout to run all the way down to the dungeons when Harry caught her by the tie.  
  
"Wrong way, Hermione."  
  
*~*  
  
Draco yawned and leaned against the dungeon wall waiting for Potions to start.  
  
His eyes opened a sliver just in time to watch the trio run past.  
  
Draco walked in casually after them and sat right across the room from Hermione, Harry, and Ron, where he had a clear view to see them.  
  
Hermione saw Draco write something on a piece of parchment, fold it, and pass it to her just as he passed by their table to talk to Snape.  
  
'Meet me in the library after dinner'  
  
Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eyes.  
  
She nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione made her way throughout the library, walking as silently as she could.  
  
She was late.  
  
Harry and Ron said they didn't see enough of her, so they made her play chess for 3 hours. She just hoped Draco was still waiting.  
  
Suddenly, a hand popped out of nowhere and pulled her through between two bookcases.  
  
She gasped but then saw who it was and boy was he pissed.  
  
"Where were you?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione whispered back.  
  
He looked mad and was just about to make a comment when they both heard a noise.  
  
"Come along, my sweet. Search for any nasty kids out of bed." Filch said nastily to his cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Filch!" Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione stood in shock and then turned her head sharply away from Draco.  
  
The light from the lantern Filch was holding was coming closer and closer to where they were.  
  
Draco and Hermione leaned back as far as they could go on the bookcase to try to keep from getting caught.  
  
They fell backward.  
  
Hermione saw the bookcase slide shut before regaining her footing.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco said loudly and cursed.  
  
He muttered something about how he should get Hermione new shoes since hers now were dangerous.  
  
He then quickly went near the case, remembering who they were running from, and listened for Filch.  
  
"Sniff around, my sweet." Filch hissed to Mrs. Norris and passed by.  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Hermione to ask her how they could get out of there when his mouth fell open.  
  
They were in a common room of some sorts with three different doors leading of to somewhere and a fireplace surrounded by couches with comfy looking cushions. The fireplace looked as though it hadn't been used in years! Actually, the whole place was dusty.  
  
Hermione motioned Draco to the first door and opened it.  
  
In it was a library.  
  
It was much smaller than the one outside of this place, but it still held hundreds of books.  
  
The next door they opened was a small bedchamber. It looked very cozy with scarlet and silver curtains and green and gold pillows and blankets.  
  
Hermione heard Draco go into fits of silent laughter beside her.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
He tried to hide his grin with one hand and shook his head at her. (perverted person. *sigh*)  
  
She looked at him weirdly then they went to open the third and last door.  
  
There were now four more doors, and on each of these they had the names Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, carved upon them.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with a slightly evil grin and opened the door marked Gryffindor slightly.  
  
They could hear voices of happy Gryffindors chatting loudly with each other.  
  
These doors led to the common rooms!  
  
The door was closed silently and then Draco burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, this is priceless!" He had tears in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked at him strangely and left him alone.  
  
After a while, Draco followed her and saw her seated in a couch with the fire lit. She hand cleared some of the dust with magic.  
  
Draco went and seated himself next to her.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco didn't know where he was at first when he opened his eyes, then saw he was in a bed.  
  
Wait, this wasn't his bed!  
  
"Finally you wake up!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing in my bed, Hermione?" Draco asked tiredly, then grinned.  
  
"Oh.. Hermione. I never knew you felt that way about me."  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pervert." She muttered under her breath, the changed the subject.  
  
"Snow!" She pointed to the window.  
  
Instead, Draco looked at his watch and in turn, he groaned.  
  
"It's 5AM! I never wake up this early!"  
  
Hermione sighed loudly.  
  
"Let's get you out of bed and outside."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously, looking up at Hermione like she just told him she was actually a booger-eating puffskein.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling today is going to be a really good day."  
  
Her brown eyes twinkled brightly.  
~*~  
  
From: pissed off reviewer() you are crazy, that was the shortest chapter ever! i have been waiting forever to read that little piece you call a chapter. my chapters are way longer! urgh! i can't believe you!  
  
To the above, if you are going to flame me, please leave me your stupid username so I can go and see your story MYSELF! Because this means that you probably didn't write any stories and if you did, you don't want me to see them because they are probably NOT longer than mine. I am pissed off right now too, so if you want to send me your username right now, fine with ME!  
  
*clears throat*  
This chapter, I want to know what Ron will name HIS son. !!! ( 


	12. Taking a Break

Hey people.  
  
Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I really really need to take time off. It may be from two weeks to three months. I have to keep a 4.0 GPA (straight As) if I want to go to the university of my choice even though I'm still in junior high, and... I'm thinking of maybe going to boarding school to get extra education and stuff. Soo... maybe I might just continue on one story and keep the others on hold, but I'm taking a break. There's too much stress right now, what with all the Levels tests and CSAPs, and the tests that all teachers give IB kids EVERY OTHER DAY. I also have to finish the 30 minute Beethoven project for school and countless other projects. I have a huuuuuuuge national competition for piano coming up where I go to San Francisco or someplace like that. I'm sooo sorry for all of you that were waiting for a chapter, and I might just "give" two of the plots from the three stories to other people so they can finish it. SORRY ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE! I hope you understand, and if you don't...grr..I eat your head! Well, no, but.. if you want to kill me, kill me by aim at jsportykathyt or e-mail at jkathyt@yahoo.com. And the only thing that I will be updating, will be my Blog because it only takes like 10 seconds to let everyone know what I'm doing every week or something. The address to it is it may take a couple tries to get there. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me! Err... 


	13. Note

This is one of jkathyt's friend typing this for her. One thing, her internet connection is down and it will be a while before it is fixed. Another thing, it has been a very rough time for us all. Let's see.. 1 friend got killed by a car, and then another friend committed suicide. So please people, give us (her) some time. She will come back in about a week or so. I know she should have at least said something but in about 3 days, the next chapter will be out, from what she has told me. Please tolerate this, and don't write back saying that that doesn't matter and all that. Of course, it's been about 2 ½ months since they died but if you had someone die who was close to you, you would know. Thank you all again! 


	14. Chapter 11

Ahhh! Sorry everyone! *hits self on head* I can't believe this. I had a major major writer's block. It was big. And after all those things that happened to me..  
  
And I honestly don't know where this story is going! If you want to help me with this story, please e-mail me. Please please please! I need someone to tell me where this story should go. I think I should revise this story as well, since it sounds like a very... non-mature person at the beginning and the rest of the story. *Sigh*  
  
Again, I am very sorry! ( Hope you will all forgive me.  
  
Thank you to all 101 people who reviewed and gave me support!  
  
Any plot bunnies you have, please tell me. Some things might change since now it's after the 5th book.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione pulled on Draco's hand. "Come on!"  
  
Draco shook his head and laid back down on the bed. "No."  
  
"Oh don't be a poop, Draco! Stand up!"  
  
Draco turned onto Hermione, a fire in his eyes. "What did you just say? I am not a poop! I will not sink down so low as to, as to..." he trailed off.  
  
The were now down next to the door they came through the day before, and Draco was trying to open it with all his might, heaving and puffing.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, are you really that weak?" she asked him.  
  
"Why don't you try it then!" He gave up on the door and turned to her. "Try it." He repeated, motioning for her to step forward.  
  
She sighed and pushed past Draco, and pulled on the door. When that didn't work, she whipped out her wand.  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
The door did not click, or open.  
  
"Oh, good one." Draco sneered and went to sit down on a couch. "Very good."  
  
Hermione fumed. "Well... well.." But then she remembered. "The doors!"  
  
She ran toward the door marked Gryffindor with Draco following close behind.  
  
"I knew that." He frowned. "I just wanted to see if you remembered." He said. Hermione ignored him and pulled.  
  
It wouldn't budge.  
  
"What? Am I stuck in here forever?!" She cried out loud.  
  
"Don't worry." Draco yawned. "You have me. Oh, and by the way, you look very cute angry."  
  
Hermione Granger turned toward him. "You can't say something like that at a situation like this!" she screamed. "What if we're stuck in here forever! What if we can never get out! What if we... what if we...the window!"  
  
This time, she went back up the stairs to the bedroom they were in before and ran toward the big window next to the bed.  
  
It flung open before she even got there.  
  
"FREEDOM!" she cried out loud, and almost fell off if not for Draco reaching out and grabbing her just as she was about to fall.  
  
"You mad woman?!" he yelled. "You want to die?"  
  
Looking up at him, Hermione's face plainly said 'whoops'.  
  
Draco tried to slow his breathing. "Ok. What we need to get down is a broom."  
  
He calmed down enough to mutter the words.  
  
"Accio nimbus!"  
  
His Nimbus 2001 came zooming toward him after a couple of minutes.  
  
"You still have that nimbus?" Hermione asked him. She thought that he would have gotten a much more expensive broom by now.  
  
Draco Malfoy scowled at her.  
  
"Get on." He ordered after he got on first.  
  
Hermione breathed in deep. She was deathly afraid of heights. But not wanting Draco to know, she carefully but quickly leapt onto the nimbus.  
  
"Hold on." Draco said to her.  
  
They flew slowly down to the grounds. Draco knew how much she was afraid of riding on brooms. Everyone knew that after 1st year.  
  
As they were flying, Hermione reached out a hand timidly, as far away from Draco as she dared, she get a snowflake on her hand.  
  
"We're almost there..." Draco turned around to look at her and lost his breath.  
  
The snow falling around them left snowflakes on her hair, making her look breathtaking. Her eyes turned to his and he almost fell off the broom.  
  
Hermione started playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger, nervous as he kept staring at her.  
  
Draco knew what he had to do.  
  
As he leaned closer and closer to Hermione, they both closed their eyes.  
  
They were now close enough for their noses to be touching.  
  
Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the grounds and Hogwarts, making some birds in the Forbidden Forest to take flight with fright.  
  
Draco felt something loosen around his waist and looked down to see Hermione fall down from the broom.  
  
~*~  
  
Liked it? Hated it? Don't care. ( You know what? I really really need another person to help me with this story. PLEASE! SAVE ME! Um, e-mail me. Yea. I know  
  
IT SUCKED!  
  
I'M VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT THIS LONG FOR THIS VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER! I STILL HAVE STINKING WRITER'S BLOCK. ( Too bad, huh? SORRY!  
  
YOU CAN FLAME ME. I DESERVE IT. (  
  
I will try to update as soon as I can, but I really am not very interested in writing this anymore since it doesn't seem to be going ANYWHERE! Argh. Sorry bout that! 


	15. e

I know most of you are wondering what I am doing... well... wait no more. I am back.. well not really.

The stories aren't back, no.

I just realized how awful they were. **Grimaces**

I thought they were so good, too.

It's not like my new effort is much better but... it's worth a try.

My new story is:

Animus Memoria Effluo

Pen Name:

Squiddy

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
